


Blooming Flowers

by slowtownes



Series: 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤: 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Parent!Warren, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Max, i will fucking go down with this ship just watch, pregnant!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: Sometimes, the best things bloom within. Like flowers.And other people help grow it.





	Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For grahamfielders who don’t get a lot because 98% of the fandom is pricefield and other ships.
> 
> Also, not related to “Talking Pictures”   
> Warren still got a job at blackwell tho and Max’s kid is still named Chris........,,,, ,  
> Lillian isn’t there

They had found out maybe three months ago, that they were going to become parents. They were still shaken over the fact that they were having a baby, but they were excited.

Max had already grown a bit and within a couple more months, she wouldn’t be able to touch her toes anymore. Warren thought it was kinda cute. And he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of pregnancy, with him being the one to help create it.

Of course, she got those weird cravings and sqirmed in the middle of the night. But Warren promised it’d be worth it.

Morning sickness was still a problem. But hey, it got them both out of work. When Warren couldn’t take any more days off from teaching, Chloe would come over and help Max herself. They both enjoyed the company.

”Warren, thought of any names yet?” Asked Max, who was sitting on their bed watching new movies.

Names? Surprisingly, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Uh, n-no.”

She smiled. “I’m surprised. Well, we should come up with _some_ soon. Instead of on the spot. Y’know, when the baby is already in my arms,” she chuckled.

He smiled in return. “Do we even know the gender?”

”Got it today...” She started, gettin up. “It’s a boy!” She threw her hands up around him and gave a big kiss on Warren’s mouth. 

A boy.

They were having a boy!

”That’s so great, Max.” He started tearing up. 

* * *

Later that week, they came up with the name Chris. Simple and sweet, and nothing ‘extra’ (as Rachel had described), like Benjamin.

Chris William Graham. That’s the name they chose.

* * *

It’s been nine months, Max was expected to deliver later that week. Warren was actually more on edge than Max had been. Maybe it was the stress of having your wife in any pain or maybe your kid not making it.

Max tried to reassure him that she and the baby would be fine. It helped a little.

During the night, Max went into labor. She was whimpering, and started to turn and stir. She had alerted Warren it started and he dragged her out of the door, hands on her shoulders in a heartbeat.

He was already sweating bullets. She was in a bit of pain-

“Agh, fuck Warren! It’s...” She closed her eyes, bearing the sharp sting.

* * *

An hour later, sweet, sweet baby Chris was born.

His parents, grandparents, and unofficial official aunts gathered around as he grasped Max’s hand with his own.

”Hey, Chris.” His dad whispered to him, holding his wife.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Frickfrick  
> I LOVE DOMESTIC AUS AJAJKSKS  
> ESPECIALLY GRAHAMFIELD  
> they’d be such good parents!  
> Warren is such a doting father


End file.
